


"kleine Überraschungen"

by anja79



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.Beitrag Regenbogenchallenge (Januar)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"kleine Überraschungen"

Titel: Kleine Überraschungen  
Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Regenbogenchallenge: Blau ("blau gefrorene Finger")

Rating: P 12  
Genre: Freundschaft, etwas Humor  
Länge: 100  
Zusammenfassung: Ist eine Szene aus "Das zweite Gesicht" anders aufgelöst :)

A/N und Warnung: Mein erstes Drabble :) War mir spontan für die Regenbogenchallenge eingefallen. Allerdings wollte ich es nicht veröffentlichen, da ich an der Challenge nicht teilnehmen wollte. Habe mir jetzt doch überlegt es zu veröffentlichen und doch teilzunehmen. Mal sehen was daraus wird. Ist wieder nur ein Schreibversuch, nicht zu viel erwarten :)  
Wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe

An diesem Morgen hatte sich Thiel trotz der Kälte entschlossen, mit dem Fahrrad zu fahren. Als er im Präsidium ankam, fühlten sich seine Hände ganz taub an und sahen schon fast blau aus. Er hielt sie gerade an den Heizkörper in seinem Büro, als Nadeshda in sein Büro kam und nur ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. Sie ging zurück in ihr Büro und kam mit einer kleinen Tüte wieder, die sie Thiel in die Hände drückte.  
„Eigentlich ist ja noch nicht Weihnachten, aber Sie können Ihr Geschenk wohl jetzt schon brauchen.“  
Thiel öffnete die Tüte.  
„Danke“.  
Nadeshda hatte ihm Handschuhe gestrickt.


End file.
